freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Three Thomas Stories
At Brendam Docks, Thomas peeps hello to Salty. ‘’Hello, Thomas!’’ replies Salty. ‘’What are you doing today?’’ Thomas tells Salty what a great trip he had from Tidmouth Sheds down to Brendam. ‘’That must be nice,’’ says Cranky. Thomas says to Salty, ‘’Cranky seems even gloomier than usual.’’ Salty explains that Cranky sometimes gets sad when he hears how much fun the engines have traveling around the Island of Sodor. Thomas feels sorry that Cranky has to be stuck in one spot all the time. Suddenly, Thomas has an idea! ‘’Cranky hardly ever leaves the docks,’’ says Thomas. ‘’so we should bring all the fun of the Island of Sodor to Cranky!’’ ‘’What a great plan!’’ says Salty. ‘’I will go and tell the other engines!’’ says Thomas. ‘’But don’t tell Cranky! It must be a surprise!’’ As Thomas chugs away from the docks, he meets his friend Rosie. ‘’Hello, Thomas!’’ toots Rosie. ‘’Where are you going in such a hurry?’’ Thomas tells Rosie about his plan to bring all the sights and sounds of the Island of Sodor to Cranky. Rosie loves the idea. ‘’We should invite Sir Topham Hatt to the docks,’’ she says. ‘’Having Sir Topham Hatt there will make Cranky feel extra special!’’ agrees Thomas. Rosie goes to Maithwaite Station and tells Sir Topham Hatt about Thomas’ plan. ‘’That’s marvelous!’’ says Sir Topham Hatt. ‘’I am sure there is something I can do to help!’’ He climbs aboard Rosie’s coach, and they roll off to Brendam Docks together. Thomas chugs through the countryside and tries to think of what he can bring to Cranky. Then he hears a familiar voice. ‘’Hello, Thomas!’’ calls Harvey. ‘’Where are you off to?’’ Thomas tells Harvey that all the engines are taking something to the docks for Cranky. ‘’I know what I can bring!’’ says Harvey. Harvey goes to a field where he collects a big basket of beautiful flowers. As Harvey rolls towards Brendam Docks, he hears a noise up above. ‘’Hello, Harvey!’’ calls Harold. ‘’You are looking very colorful today.’’ Harvey tells Harold all about Thomas’ plan. ‘’Hmm,’’ thinks Harold. ‘’I wonder what other decorations I could bring for Cranky?’’ Harold remembers that he saw lots of colorful balloons at a nearby fair. Harold flies over to the fairground. One of the fairground workers tells Harold to take as many balloons as he wants. Soon, Harold is zooming toward Brendam Docks with a big net full of colorful balloons. Thomas puffs across a bridge, looking for something to bring Cranky, when he sees James down below. ‘’Hello, James,’’ peeps Thomas. ‘’Will you help us bring the sights and sounds of Sodor to Cranky?’’ ‘’I don’t know about sights,’’ replies James. ‘’But I can help with the sounds. There is a marching band at the next station!’’ James zooms to the station where the marching band is waiting. ‘’Music is one of the best things about the Island of Sodor!’’ toots James. ‘’That and my splendid red coat!’’ The marching band climbs aboard James’ coaches, and James puffs down toward the docks. Back at Brendam Docks, Bulstrode wonders where all the engines are. ‘’Everyone is preparing a surprise for Cranky,’’ says Salty. ‘’Maybe I can help, too!’’ says Bulstrode. Bulstrode sails out into the bay, where lots of colorful sailboats are bobbing about in the clear blue water. Bulstrode asks the sailors if they will start sailing their boats toward the docks. Thomas is pleased that so many of his friends are helping to cheer up Cranky. Suddenly, Thomas realizes that he doesn’t have anything to bring to the docks! ‘’Cinders and ashes!’’ gasps Thomas. ‘’What can I bring?’’ Then Thomas sees some children flying kites on a hill. That gives him an idea! Thomas zooms to Tidmouth Sheds and picks up Annie and Clarabel. Then he returns to the hill where the children are flying kites. ‘’Hello!’’ peeps Thomas. He asks the children if they would like to take part in a special kite-flying competition down at Brendam Docks. The children are very excited about the competition. They all climb aboard Annie and Clarabel. Soon, Thomas is chugging toward Brendam Docks. ‘’I hope I’m not late for Cranky’s big day!’’ says Thomas. ‘’The other engines should just be arriving now.’’ At Brendam Docks, Cranky notices a bright and colorful object coming along the tracks. It’s Harvey, bringing a basket full of flowers. ‘’Hello, Cranky!’’ says Harvey. ‘’You don’t get a lot of flowers at the docks, so I thought I would bring you some of the nicest ones I could find.’’ ‘’Thank you!’’ replies Cranky. ‘’Hello, Cranky!’’ calls Harold. ‘’We never have any parties at the docks, so I thought I’d bring you some balloons!’’ Cranky is very surprised! Down below, James arrives with the musicians. ‘’Cheer up, Cranky!’’ says James. ‘’The marching band is here to play for you!’’ Next, Thomas arrives with the kite fliers, while Rosie chugs over to Cranky with Sir Topham Hatt. ‘’Good morning, Cranky,’’ says Sir Topham Hatt. ‘’I’ve come to say hello, and to thank you for all your hard work here at Brendam Docks.’’ The marching band begins to play a special tune just for Cranky. As they play, Bulstrode glides by with some colorful sailboats. ‘’Good morning, Cranky!’’ calls Bulstrode. ‘’The sailboats have come to shore just for you!’’ ‘’Pay attention, everyone!’’ says Sir Topham Hatt. ‘’Thomas has arranged a kite-flying competition for us.’’ Sir Topham Hatt announces that the winner will be whoever can fly their kite the highest. The kites begin to soar high above the docks...but it is clear that there is someone who is flying a kite much higher than anyone else! It’s Cranky! ‘’Well done, Cranky,’’ says Sir Topham Hatt. Cranky thanks all his friends for giving him such a special day. ‘’Now I know what the rest of the Island is like!’’ says Cranky. ‘’The Island of Sodor has a lot of great sights and sounds, but I think Brendam Docks is the best place of all!’’ And Cranky smiles the biggest smile Thomas and his friends have ever seen. … As Henry finishes his last delivery, he tells Thomas about a race. ‘’I’m going to race Gordon, Neville, and Spencer to the end of the line and back,’’ Henry says. ‘’Can I race too?’’ asks Thomas. ‘’Certainly, but remember, you are a small engine. You might not be able to keep up,’’ Henry warns, as he chugs off. Thomas pulls into Knapford Station and sees Gordon. ‘’I’m going to race with you today!’’ Thomas exclaims. Gordon laughs. ‘’This is a race for big engines like me,’’ he says. ‘’I know,’’ replies Thomas. ‘’Small engines can race too!’’ ‘’All right, then, come along,’’ says Gordon. ‘’The race is about to begin.’’ Further down the track, Edward is hard at work shunting freight cars full of coal back and forth. Just then, he hears an engine steaming by. He looks up and sees Gordon racing along. ‘’Hello, Edward,’’ says Gordon. ‘’Not racing today?’’ Edward explains that he would rather make deliveries than take part in the race. ‘’That’s probably just as well,’’ says Gordon. ‘’You would have a hard time beating a powerful engine like me!’’ ‘’Good luck, Gordon,’’ toots Edward, as Gordon continues on. Gordon races quickly down the tracks until he reaches the farm. Then he comes to a sudden stop. ‘’Whoa, what’s this?’’ he cries. There is a cow munching on grass right in the middle of the tracks! Gordon tries to get the cow to move. Whoosh! Gordon releases steam from his funnel. ‘’Moo!’’ the cow responds, not moving. Just then, Thomas comes puffing along. He chugs past the cow. ‘’PEEP! PEEP!’’ Thomas peeps loudly. It works! Thomas’ whistle startles the cow. The cow moves off the tracks. Thomas picks up speed. ‘’Thank you, Thomas!’’ says Gordon. Thomas peeps goodbye as he steams back into the race. Farther down the line, Neville races ahead of everyone. ‘’Faster, faster!’’ he says to himself. Neville zooms past the docks toward a tunnel. He has never pushed himself this hard. Neville is very pleased with his speed. To Neville’s surprise, when he comes out of the tunnel, there is an engine chugging next to him. It is Thomas! ‘’What a fast little engine you are!’’ Neville exclaims. ‘’This is fun!’’ peeps Thomas. As the engines come around the corner, Neville speeds up and loses control. ‘’Oh no!’’ he cries, veering off the tracks. Thomas stops. ‘’Are you all right?’’ he asks. ‘’I’m fine,’’ replies a disappointed Neville. ‘’But I’m afraid I’m out of the race.’’ Thomas hears Harold and Molly in the distance and whistles loudly to get their attention. They come quickly to help. ‘’We’ll have Neville back on the tracks in no time!’’ says Harold. Knowing Neville has help, Thomas heads down the tracks once again. Thomas races as fast as his wheels will carry him. Soon he catches up to Spencer. ‘’Thomas! Didn’t expect to see you here!’’ says a very surprised Spencer. ‘’Sometimes small engines can be really fast too!’’ peeps Thomas. ‘’I can see that,’’ replies Spencer, as Thomas speeds ahead. Meanwhile, down the track, Henry sees Spencer and Thomas. Henry decides to take a shortcut. ‘’I’ll go this way to get around them!’’ Henry plans. He takes a side set of tracks up a big hill. Thomas sees Henry veering off the main tracks and wants to warn him that Sir Topham Hatt told the engines not to use the tracks on the hill today. Henry makes it up the hill quickly and down the other side even faster. He doesn’t see the big puddle of mud until it is too late! ‘’Cinders and ashes!’’ Henry cries as he lands in the middle of the puddle. He tries moving forward. He tries moving backwards. He can’t budge. Henry is stuck! Just then, Harvey arrives. Henry is happy to see him. ‘’I can get you out of here, no problem,’’ Harvey says to Henry. ‘’Lucky for me you came down these tracks!’’ exclaims Henry. ‘’Thomas said you might need some help,’’ explains Harvey. Then Harvey pulls Henry out of the mud. Back at the big race, Spencer has taken the lead. Thomas follows closely behind. Spencer is impressed. He must use all his effort to pull away from Thomas. ‘’See you at the finish line!’’ Spencer calls as he speeds away. Thomas may be fast, but Spencer is still faster. Spencer turns around the bend---and screeches to a stop. The bridge ahead of him is out! ‘’Bust my boiler!’’ huffs Spencer. He looks at the broken tracks. There is no way for him to get across. He won’t be able to finish the race after all. The tracks on Thomas’ side are clear. Thomas puffs by quickly and takes the lead again! Spencer is sure the race is over when suddenly Thomas returns! ‘’Why did you come back?’’ asks Spencer. ‘’You were going to win.’’ ‘’You needed help,’’ replies Thomas. ‘’I brought workers and a load of bricks.’’ Thomas waits with Spencer while the workers fix the bridge. When the bridge is complete, Thomas and Spencer head back to Knapford Station together. Thomas pulls into the station just behind Spencer. He is the last engine to finish. As he pulls up to the platform, the engines cheer. ‘’Why is everyone cheering?’’ Thomas asks. ‘’They’re cheering for you!’’ replies Molly. ‘’The bigger engines said they could never have won the race, or even finished, if it hadn’t been for your help!’’ Harvey explains. Spencer, Neville, and Henry smile at Thomas and thank him. ‘’Still can’t believe you raced us all,’’ Gordon teases. ‘’You may be a small engine but you’re very fast,’’ Neville says kindly. ‘’And Really Useful, don’t forget!’’ adds Thomas proudly. … Today is the day of Sir Topham Hatt’s carnival! All the engines are very excited. Children will be coming from far and wide to ride the Ferris wheel, the carousel, and the bumper cars. There will also be fireworks at the carnival, and a special visit from the Chinese Dragon. Percy is delighted. He thinks the Chinese Dragon is the most splendid thing of all! Sir Topham Hatt arrives at Tidmouth Sheds. He has come to give the engines their jobs. Edward is to pull the carousel. Henry is to pull the roller coaster. Gordon will pick up the carnival workers. James and Emily will pull the Ferris wheel. Toby will pull the bumper cars. ‘’And Thomas,’’ booms Sir Topham Hatt, ‘’you are to collect the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon!’’ ‘’What’s my job, sir?’’ asks Percy hopefully. ‘’You are to collect coal from the coaling plant. You must fill all the hoppers at the stations,’’ orders Sir Topham Hatt. ‘’A railway can’t run without coal,’’ he adds. ‘’This is a very important job.’’ Sir Topham Hatt leaves, and the engines all talk eagerly about their jobs---all except Percy. ‘’Coal!’’ Percy sighs. As he watches his friends leave for their exciting jobs, Percy feels very left out. Percy chuffs sadly over to the coaling plant. Coal isn’t nearly as interesting as bumper cars, carousels, roller coasters, carnival workers, Ferris wheels, or fireworks. And it certainly isn’t as special as the Chinese Dragon. Percy’s job doesn’t feel important at all. At the coaling plant, Percy sees a long line of freight cars. ‘’I wish I were pulling something exciting,’’ grumbles Percy. ‘’Not boring old coal cars!’’ Percy buffers up and pulls out of the depot. Percy stops at a signal by a school. Toby puffs past, pulling flatbeds full of bumper cars. The school children clap and cheer. Then Edward chuffs by with the carousel. The children cheer even louder. Percy thinks that Toby and Edward are having a wonderful time. Then an idea flies into his funnel! ‘’Maybe Toby and Edward need some help! Helping my friends is much more important than delivering coal!’’ Percy wheeshes. So Percy doesn’t deliver the coal. He leaves his coal cars, and he steams after his friends as quickly as he can. When Toby and Edward stop at a junction, Percy puffs up alongside. ‘’Do you need any help?’’ Percy peeps helpfully. ‘’No thank you, Percy,’’ puffs Toby. ‘’We can do it!’’ Percy is disappointed. Further up the line, Percy sees Emily and James. They are pulling the Ferris wheel. ‘’That looks like fun!’’ peeps Percy. ‘’I’m sure they’ll need some help!’’ Percy catches up with James and Emily. ‘’This is going to be the biggest wheel ever!’’ puffs Emily. ‘’Do you need any help?’’ Percy peeps eagerly. ‘’No thank you, Percy,’’ puffs James. Percy is very upset! At the station, Percy sees Gordon. Gordon is picking up the carnival workers. ‘’Do you need any help?’’ Percy peeps hopefully. ‘’No thank you, Percy,’’ Gordon puffs. ‘’My passenger cars are quite big.’’ Then Percy crosses a bridge and sees Henry. Henry is happily pulling the roller coaster. ‘’Do you need any help?’’ Percy peeps anxiously. ‘’No thank you, Percy,’’ Henry puffs. ‘’I can manage all right.’’ Finally Percy sees Thomas waiting at a signal. Thomas is carrying the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon. ‘’That looks like the most fun of all!’’ gasps Percy. ‘’Do you need any help, Thomas?’’ ‘’No thank you, Percy,’’ Thomas peeps. Percy is more disappointed than ever. Suddenly, there is trouble. Percy has spent so much time trying to help everyone else that he hasn’t delivered any coal! Percy sees James. James looks very sad. ‘’There’s no coal at the stations!’’ James wheeshes. ‘’We’ve all run out of coal!’’ ‘’Bust my boiler!’’ cries Percy. ‘’If the engines don’t get some coal, the carnival won’t open. All the children will be sad---and it will be all my fault!’’ Percy knows what he has to do. He has to pick up his cars and deliver coal to all the engines! Quickly he steams down the tracks. Percy steams all over the Island of Sodor, delivering coal to his friends. He delivers coal to Toby and Edward, James and Emily, Gordon and Henry, and Thomas. Soon, everyone’s boiler is bubbling and everyone’s pistons are pounding. Before long, Percy finishes his last delivery of coal. The engines are back on track! Everything is ready just in time! Percy arrives at the carnival just as the fireworks begin. The sky lights up. The band plays. The carousel and Ferris wheel spin round and round. Then the Chinese Dragon dances. All the children are delighted! Percy is delighted too. ‘’Sir Topham Hatt was right,’’ peeps Percy. ‘’Delivering coal is a very important job.’’ Category:1,018